


Late Night

by toryson



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toryson/pseuds/toryson
Summary: Jenna and Kurt have sex for the first time.





	Late Night

It had been a month since they had started dating, and Jenna and Kurt hadn't had sex yet.

Which really wasn't a big deal, truth be told. They'd been enjoying their time together wholeheartedly, spending it swapping sweet smooches, and going on breakfast, lunch, and dinner dates, and watching movies and marathoning shows, and taking walks through the city and its beautiful parks - and so on and so forth. They'd been basking and reveling in their newfound relationship and enjoying how comfortable and wonderful it was - and how incredibly happy they were.

And the lack of intercourse certainly wasn't to say that they hadn't partaken in their fair share of activities in that vein - i.e. heavy petting and necking and half-naked making out. And there had been the incident with the pizza guy, wherein Jenna had been sitting on Kurt’s lap, with her shirt off and his undone, and her hands working at his belt while his gently massaged her chest...and then, in the midst of their intense kissing and exploration, the doorbell had rung, throwing them completely off of their groove. The hot, fresh, delicious pizza that had interrupted their evening delight had made up for it. Temporarily. And, technically speaking, they _had _slept together - but in the sense of innocuous canoodling, i.e. her falling asleep on his shoulder or them dozing off together on the couch.

On one particular Friday night, however, things were shaping up to create a very different story for them.

The scene was eerily similar to that of the one that had been set during the Pizza Guy Interruption of '19. They were sitting on the couch, and Jenna was perched in Kurt's lap. His hands were sliding up her shirt, fingertips walking over the smooth, warm skin of her toned belly, before settling gently on her breasts. Her hands were stroking through his thick, soft mane of hair, and they were kissing. 

Hard. 

It was heavy, panting, breathless kissing, accompanied by Jenna occasionally wriggling down against him because she could feel his erection straining against his jeans and the friction of it pressing between her legs was absolutely wonderful. That, and the groans he chuffed against her mouth as she rolled and ground her hips against him were music to her ears and made her shiver in delight. 

And then he broke the kiss, but only so he could move his lips to the hollow of her neck, and it was her turn to utter a lowing moan. She dimly registered an impossibly powerful sense of deja vu pulsating through her, and even though they hadn't ordered pizza and there was absolutely no reason for anyone to show up on her doorstep, she tensed in dreaded anticipation of the doorbell ringing nevertheless - which she would have ignored anyways, because she was too far gone now. Every nerve in her body was wound taut and sizzling with lust, and not even pizza could distract her from the need and want gnawing at her gut. 

Lo and behold, the doorbell didn't ring, and Jenna relaxed and thought that she had never been happier in her whole life. 

Her hands skittered down Kurt's chest - he was a slender man, but not skinny, and wonderfully soft - and tiptoed down his stomach and found his belt, but then she hesitated, and shifted her hips away so she was sitting, more or less, on his thighs, granting herself access to the notable tent in his slacks.

She stroked her hand over the bulge, and Kurt’s breath tickling her neck turned shaky. She grinned, and gently palmed at him, and leaned over to kiss his jaw and make her way up to his ear, where she tugged gingerly at his lobe with her teeth. “Feels like you got some good hardware there, babe.”

Kurt rumbled light, flustered laughter against her neck and the warmth of his breath made her tingle. “Are you talking dirty?”

“Depends,” Jenna said, grinning, pulling back - but keeping her hand massaging over his crotch and making him occasionally pull in a sharp, hitching gasp. “Is it working?”

“While I do appreciate computer lingo,” Kurt said, chuckling, and leaned back against the couch to look at her - his face was flushed and his hair was ruffled and she thought he’d never looked sexier - and smiled. “It is not.” 

“Damn.” Jenna wasn’t perturbed, though; she had another one right at the ready. “How about this: I’d love it if I could take a look at your processor?”

Kurt made a face that was a cross between amusement and exasperation and shook his head. “No.”

“Shit. Okay. Uhhh…” A lightbulb flicked on in her head. “Okay, if this one doesn’t make you want to take your pants off right here, right now, then I don’t know what will. What say you to, uh, sticking your flash drive in my USB port?”

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head slowly - feigning deep disappointment. “I think we need to break up.”

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Jenna acquiesced with a laugh, and took her hand off of his crotch so she could cup his face and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Amidst the pulsating desire to just rip off the remainder of their clothes and go at it wildly, she felt her heart swell, because the fact that they could be goofy during such a heated moment and not miss a beat (plus, the simple fact of him indulging her goofiness) was very sweet.

Her kiss, initially light and hardly more than a peck, reignited that sizzling spark that had had them making out in the first place, and soon they were clutching at each other again, and kissing hard. Kurt's arms slid around her to hold her close against his chest, and her hands dropped from his face to trace the curves of his shoulders, and this particularly electric kiss proved to be a doozy, for when they broke apart to catch their breath with their foreheads braced together, her head reeled. 

"What say you to taking this to my room?" Jenna asked, her voice thick and throaty and froggy with desire. Just asking that sent a little thrill of zipping through her and made her feel buzzy and wired with delightful tingles.

"I say yes,” Kurt said, quickly and eagerly, and at his immediate response, he turned red and she grinned and thought that was the cutest damn thing. "If that is what you want."

"Oh, trust me," Jenna said earnestly as she ran a hand through his hair again because, even amidst her cloying fog of want, she couldn't get over how amazingly soft and silky it was. "There's nothing I want more than to have sex with you tonight." There was no tiptoeing around it, and just saying it out loud made her grin with wicked delight.

The soft pink in Kurt's cheeks deepened at that, and he gave her one of those crooked smiles that turned her knees to jelly. "Good," He murmured, and shifted to kiss the spot on the lower half of her cheek, right by the corner of her lips. "Me too." 

The way his voice shifted into a lower, thicker timbre sent pleasant chills crawling up and down her spine and through her nerves, and she turned her head to connect with his mouth, but then she was momentarily distracted by an idea that practically exploded into her head and thrust its way to the forefront of her mind. She broke the kiss, and erupted into a sunny, excited grin, and slid off of his lap. "Give me two seconds," She requested, and he nodded, amusement gleaming in those richly dark brown eyes of his, and then she turned on her heel and darted off into her bedroom, leaving Kurt sitting on the couch with his hands on his thighs and a smile playing at his lips.

Jenna entered her room, hung a sharp right, and went immediately to her closet, shoved open the door, and rifled through the miscellaneous boxes of junk stuffed underneath her shirts. She booted cardboard boxes out of the way and finally found what she was looking for - a plastic bin with 'Decorations' scribbled hastily on it in permanent marker. She popped open the lid and yanked out a plastic bag - it was a bag stuffed with faux red, orange, brown, and yellow maple leaves, the kind she’d absently plant around the house during autumn. They weren’t exactly roses, but they’d do, she supposed. She popped open the bag, and snatched a fistful the flowers out, and scattered them every which way, not caring where they landed, then she threw the plastic Ziploc back on top of the bin, yanked her closet door shut, and ducked quickly into the bathroom, tugged open one of the drawers under her sink, rifled around for a candle, fished one that smelled like pine out, gave it a good hearty sniff, shrugged and smiled because man she really liked that woodsy, natural smell - then ducked back into her room. She popped open the drawer on her nightstand and found the lighter that she kept for the specific purpose of lighting candles (that she really only kept in her room), and flicked the trigger, and lit the candle and set it on the nightstand itself. 

Then came the last step to complete the ambiance: dim the lights.

Which, unfortunately, wasn’t possible. The lights in her apartment were designed to go one way or the other - completely off, or completely on, and there was no in-between, but Jenna would make do. She switched the lights off and the small flicker of the candle provided a splash of warm yellow-orange light. She shrugged again and determined that that was fine, and plenty romantic. 

It was at that point that her impatience flared, and she wanted nothing more than to just go out into the living room and grab his hand and take him to her bed and do unspeakable things then and there, but Jenna battled that urge back because she wanted to do this right.

Well - 'right' by Jenna standards, anyways. 

She stepped into the doorway of her bedroom that opened into the living room, and leaned against the doorframe - striking a ridiculous pose - and looked at Kurt with what she hoped was a sultry smile but what she knew was probably more of an atrocious facsimile. “Alright, stud,” She teased. “The room is ready, but the more important question is...are you?”

Kurt looked at her, and the soft, sweet smile he wore made her heart flutter, and she dropped the faux-seductress act (which felt awkward maintaining, anyways) and gave him a grin that was reflective of her current mushy, gooey state. "Absolutely," He finally answered before rising from the couch and approaching her and her grin grew when he came close but before she could say anything else, his hands alighted on her hips and he kissed her.

This kiss was nothing like their earlier passionate, heated, horny kissing - this one was deep, and tender, and sweet, and it promptly snatched Jenna's breath away. Her hands hovered mid-air, but only for a second - they slid around him so she could hold him close and give him a playful squeeze.

They didn’t break until they needed air, and Jenna gave him a breathless, dazzled smile. She felt all giddy and carbonated, like a shaken bottle of champagne that had just been popped open. “That was...nice,” She murmured, though that was undoubtedly an understatement. 

Kurt, his hands still resting lightly on her hips, looked down at her with that same sweet smile from before - but now tinged with amusement. “I...like you a lot, Jenna Leigh.”

Jenna grinned. "Well, I sure hope so," She teased, but hopped onto her tiptoes to give him a quick smooch. "And I hope you know that I like you a whole hell of a lot, too." 

He chuckled and nodded and kissed her forehead, right at that juncture between her eyes, and she melted a little more because his doing stuff like that gave her the pleasant, warm-and-fuzzy tingles like nothing else did. She tipped her head back so she could capture his lips in her own, and as they kissed again, her hands slid down towards his incredibly grabbable butt. He laughed against her mouth when she gave him a playful squeeze. 

"Alright," She said once the laughter broke the kiss, giving him a cheeky grin. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we? Hop on in the sack? Go for a roll in the hay?"

Awareness fell over Kurt's face and he gave her one of those looks that was combination exasperation, amusement, and love. "Jenna -"

"Wait, wait," Jenna said, holding up a finger, on a roll now. "I have more."

Kurt, with his usual patience that rivaled a saint's, only nodded resignedly. 

"Bump some uglies, knock some boots, do the horizontal hula?" 

Kurt waited and raised his eyebrows expectantly, but a smile was playing at his lips. "Are you finished?"

Jenna thought for a minute, face scrunching up in feigned intense concentration, then her expression cleared. "Oh, yeah, and the most obvious - fuck."

Kurt flushed a little at that - her smile widened because she loved making him blush like that - and one of her hands slipped down to find his and their fingers entangled together and she was in the middle of saying something about enough chit-chat, even though she'd been the one doing the chitting AND chatting, and then Kurt kissed her. 

Jenna hummed against his mouth and her eyes fluttered shut and she eagerly, instinctively pressed her body up against his, all thoughts of different euphemisms for sex immediately flying out of her head. Nothing mattered now but the here and the now, and the way Kurt's hands slid around her, and how his mouth felt against hers. Suddenly, they were right back to where they had been on the couch - locked in the heat of the moment, drowning in a storm of lust and want - and they stumbled backwards in the general direction of Jenna's bed. 

A loud crunch interrupted the sound of their heavy breathing and their smooching, and Kurt pulled away to glance down at the leaf he had just stepped on, then looked up at Jenna with a raised, inquisitive brow. She flapped a dismissive hand at him. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Part of the ambience. I usually save ‘em for fall, but I wanted to make it romantic.” 

Kurt just looked at her with that sweet, soft smile from earlier carving his lips upwards - and then he kissed her again and onwards they continued, until Jenna bumped against the bed and toppled backwards onto it. Kurt wasted no time in climbing on top of her and immediately moving back to that sweet spot on her neck that had her squirming with desire and biting her lower lip. It took a couple of seconds of fumbling for them to move up further onto the bed - last thing they wanted was to plunge off of it right in the middle of the action - and for a few moments they did nothing but kiss, with Kurt's mouth eagerly attacking that unbelievably sensitive sweet spot and Jenna rumbling a series of breathy groans. 

And then she removed her arms that had been ensnared around him so she could shimmy off her shirt and whip it aside. She'd been dressed down in comfy clothes, and as such had been unencumbered by a bra, so as Kurt continued to kiss her neck, one of his dextrous hands came sliding back up her bare skin to touch one of her breasts. She gasped in delight as his thumb teased gently at her nipple, and as the palm of his hand cupped and kneaded at her. She instinctively arched her back, pressing up into his touch, her whole body thrumming and electric with want and need, and soft, puffy breaths escaping her parted lips.

And then, abruptly, he stopped, and Jenna whined low in her throat. His mouth on her neck - his hand on her breast - the gentle weight of his body pressing against hers - all of it had felt so, so, _so_ good, and she didn’t want him to stop. Not one bit. 

He pulled away, and looked at her, his face flushed - and brows knitted together concernedly. "Protection," he blurted. 

As wired and taut with desire as Jenna was, she caught his drift, and lifted a hand to comb it through his hair. "Birth control, baby. I got it covered." She'd hopped on the pill a few weeks after she and Kurt had started dating. It was better to be safe than sorry, after all, and now the uncharacteristic but necessary precaution had come in handy. She trailed her hand down the side of his face and ran her thumb over the furrows in his brow, smoothening out the creases, and gave him a reassuring grin. 

His concern dissipated and he leaned into her touch, smiling softly, and when her thumb dropped from his brow to trace the curve of one of his cheekbones, his eyes fluttered shut, and there was something wonderfully intimate about their quiet, gentle touching - and then his hand found its way right back to her breast again. 

A hot knot of lusty need throbbed in the pit of her stomach and his touch exacerbated it and as she was groaning, he kissed her, and her hands immediately went to tangle in his hair for a moment - but then she decided, amidst the hazy fog of horniness that had settled over her, that they had more interesting places to go, and so they fell, and traced the bare slopes of his shoulders, then ran down his chest and down to his waist, and found his belt buckle. 

“Alright,” She murmured, breath shaky as his lips pressed to her neck again but then moved down to her collarbone, and she shuddered with pleasure when she felt his tongue trace along the curve of her skin, “Let’s get this party started.” Her hands worked impatiently and quickly at his belt, and it took her more than a few minutes to undo it because she was being sloppy and hasty and she couldn’t quite focus, but then she finally managed to pop it open.

Kurt smiled against her skin as she worked at shimmying his jeans down, and let one of his hands ease down her body - his other was propped against the bed so he could keep himself balanced - and she shivered under his touch because it felt so unbelievably nice, and then his fingers were gently tugging at the waistband of the comfy shorts she liked to wear and she wasted no time in lifting and wriggling her hips so he could slide them down her legs and pull them right off and toss them aside.

Jenna was busy yanking at his pants and cursing under her breath because they were being incredibly insubordinate and refusing to comply with her demands, damn it, but then all of her horny frustration dissipated in an abrupt poof when Kurt’s fingers slipped between her legs and pressed gently against her, sliding languidly down the fabric of her underwear.

She gasped and bit her lip and shifted her hips. He looked at her, gaze carefully searching her face, but she flapped a hand at him - go on, go on, please, keep doing that - and, sure enough, his fingers stroked up and down, rubbing slowly, and the friction of her underwear against her paired with the light pressure of his digits made her moan. “Shit -” She breathed, squirming - pretty much unraveling at the seams, because that hot knot of want had turned into a solid boulder of need. 

Kurt pressed a kiss to the gentle slope of her breast, then moved back up and recaptured her lips with his own - she moaned into his mouth and now it was his turn to shiver in delight - as his fingers teased at her, but then he slipped his index finger underneath her underwear and gently probed at her folds, slick with arousal. 

Jenna squirmed with glee, gyrating her hips against his hands, against his fingertips that were now exploring her. She let her hands fall from his waist to hers, so she could just strip her underwear right off, and his hand retreated, giving her room, even though she ached to have his hand back on her again, but once she’d disposed of her underwear, tossing it the way of her shirt and shorts, his fingers went right back to touching her, rubbing at her, each fluid stroke pulling moan after moan from her chest and out through her throat.

And then he moved - he broke the kiss, and shifted away from her, and started easing himself down her body, and Jenna watched him with eyes sharp and heated and very, very aware, and as he was pressing a kiss to the very bottom of her stomach (and making her laugh in spite of herself because she was ticklish there), she shivered. His hand was still teasing at her, but sooner rather than later, his fingers were gone - replaced by his mouth.

She immediately groaned when his lips touched her and his tongue darted out to ease up along her core and her hands instinctively snapped into fists because _fuck, _that felt good, and his name came falling from her mouth in a sharp, hitching gasp. He teased at her with his tongue while he kept his eyes affixed to her face and when Jenna met his gaze, he winked - he actually tipped her a cheeky wink and the unexpected goofiness made her heart swoon - before putting his fingers back to use again. 

Jenna's head rocked back against her pillow and her eyes fluttered shut and all she could focus on were the sensations of his tongue gliding up and down and teasing her and now his fingers were involved, too, and then -

Then he slid a digit inside of her. 

Jenna's eyes flew open and she gasped and instinctively followed it up with a bite of her lip. Fuck, that felt good. She was tight - she could feel the muscles in her inner upper thighs working and clenching - and that just served to make the whole experience that much more phenomenal. She groaned when he added a second digit, and tweaked them, and a breathy “oh, fuck” fell from her parted lips. 

He kept his fingers inside of her, gently easing them in and out, making her whine with pleasure, but also testing the waters and easing her open, loosening some of the taut tightness - all the while occasionally pressing kisses to the insides of her thighs or making her choke out his name by sucking lightly on her clit. 

And while she was losing herself in the cloying, phenomenal way the sensations fogged her mind, he slipped a third finger inside of her.

"Oh," Jenna's hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on a fisted knuckle as her hips instinctively grated against his hand. _"__Fuck, _Kurt!" 

He pulled his mouth off of her and made his way back up her body, keeping his fingers working at her, and his response to her cries and gasps and moans was a kiss of her sternum. "Does that feel good?" He asked in a low, husky murmur, his lips barely grazing her skin, and the sound of his voice - paired with the magic his deft fingers were working between her legs and inside of her - made her tremble. 

“Yes,” Jenna groaned, head rocking back against the pillow again, eyes fluttering shut when he gave his fingers a curl, and then Kurt's thumb grazed against her clit and a firework of pleasure zipped through her nerves, making her tingle and buzz. “Oh, god!"

He fingered her for - well, Jenna didn’t know how long it was, because her head was muddled, and she had lost herself in the moment. She clutched at his shoulders with her hands curled into fists and pressing against his shoulder blades, as he pressed his lips to her skin and pumped his fingers in and out of her, increasing the pace now that he’d warmed her up, and occasionally twirling his thumb around her clit and teasing at it and making her omit long, soft, breathy moans of delight. 

But then she realized she was nearing the precipice of something big, something explosive, and she fought her way out of the fog of euphoria to grab his hand. She hadn’t had an orgasm in a long time, but she was close now, and she knew it. Maybe it was weird, but she didn’t want to come until he was fucking her. The foreplay was great - and she had plans in mind to yank those pants off of him and treat him to a taste of what she had to offer - but there was something about orgasming with him inside of her that she wanted very badly. 

So, in spite of herself, she stopped him, and when he looked at her with concern, she just panted - because she felt out of breath, and dizzy, but in that reeling, lighthearted, pleasured kind of way. “I don’t wanna come just yet," She said, and looked at him meaningfully. "I wanna - I wanna wait." 

Kurt looked puzzled, but then his eyes cleared, and he nodded and slid his fingers out of her. 

The hot ball of desire in the pit of her stomach wailed in despair for it had been so close to achieving that release it had been yearning after, and Jenna knew she’d have that ache until she was finally able to come, but she could handle it, and she didn't particularly care about it at that moment in time.

What she did care about, however, was sucking her boyfriend’s dick. 

She shoved herself up into a seated position - Kurt moved with her - and looped an arm around his neck and gave him a hearty kiss. “Your hands...are a gift from the gods,” Jenna said when she broke the smooch and Kurt rumbled flustered, bashful laughter. 

She kissed him again - that hard stone in her belly aching like a motherfucker - and let her hands bounce back down to his pants. Which, in the course of all of her previous efforts, had only shrugged down a couple more inches. “Jesus,” She said, “Did you glue these on, or what?” 

Kurt laughed again and shook his head. “Let's just make this easy.” He rose from the bed, and finishing undoing his pants, and kicked them off. 

Jenna eyed the notable bulge in his white boxers appreciatively, and when Kurt climbed back onto the bed with her, she was quick to move. She nudged him onto his back, then, in the blink of an eye, swung herself up to straddle him. She slid herself down - slowly - and, on the way, felt his thinly-clothed erection rub against her, and she bit her lip because that pressure was exquisite, and so she couldn't resist pushing down on him, against him.

Kurt moaned.

Jenna, distracted by the sudden urge to just yank his boxers off and sit on his dick, looked at him, delighting in that wonderful, throaty noise - and shifted her hips forwards, so his cock pushed between her legs again. She eased down gently on his boner and he made that noise again - the back of his hand flew to his mouth and his eyes fluttered.

Jenna’s grin widened. She loved that, and made a mental note that, apparently, thinly-clothed dry humping seemed to get him wired. But she was a woman on a mission, and so she bent over him to press a light kiss to his belly. She scooted backwards, and was no longer sitting on him - instead, she was hunkered over, on her knees, her lips lingering at the waistband of his boxers. She looked up at Kurt, who was watching her with his dark brown eyes glazed over with lust, and she waggled her eyebrows at him and flashed him a cheeky, impish grin - before she hooked her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down.

Jenna couldn’t remember the last time she’d sucked a dick - in fact, she didn’t even know if she'd _ ever _ had. Most of her trysts had been sloppy quickies back in college - just to have the experience, and none of them were ever anything to write home about - more or less sex of the ‘wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am’ variety. 

This, however, was very different, because it was with Kurt. Her boyfriend. Who she liked a lot - fuck it, loved. There was no flex on the way she felt about him. Hell, every single one of their kisses were leagues above all of the sex she’d ever had. So she decided to let her instincts take charge, and her instincts told her to wet one of her palms - she ran her tongue up it and enjoyed the way Kurt’s gaze sharpened - and curl her fingers around the base of his dick and tease at it with her tongue.

Which she did. 

And, to her absolute and utter delight, Kurt melted under her touch. She could almost hear his throat working and the soft little moan he uttered when her tongue slipped up and down his shaft delighted her. She made a few more slow, languid circuits - up, down, up, down - and then her instincts tugged at the reigns and told her it was time to stop screwing around and get to business so, naturally, she obliged, and closed her lips over the head of his dick.

Jenna watched Kurt’s face and how his lips fell open and she listened to the sharp little intake of breath he pulled when she slipped her mouth further over his cock. “Jenna,” He puffed out a low groan and she could feel herself grinning - she’d never smiled with a dick in her mouth before, which was interesting, to say the least - and getting all tingly again because she loved the way he moaned her name. 

_ Fuck it, _she thought, and decided to test her limits. She sank her mouth further over him, taking him deeper - and deeper - then pausing, pulling back, letting her tongue swirl around him and tease at him, then plunging her mouth back down again. Her other hand came to press gently against the smooth skin of his bare thigh and she enjoyed the way his muscles worked as she bobbed her head up and down, letting her tongue work and tease at him and circle around and against his shaft and rub against his head. 

Jenna poked her eyes up at Kurt, who still had the back of his hand pressed to his mouth and his cheeks were flushed with vibrant color. She peeled her mouth off of him, flashed him a cheeky grin, then let her tongue slip out between her lips to tease at his head again, and gave her hand curled loosely around the base of his dick a good couple of slow, luxurious pumps, her wrist flicking slowly and loosely, but not limply.

The groan that rumbled from Kurt’s chest was unbelievably hot and made her squirm with desire - once more that needy, lusty little gremlin in her whined - but then he said something in Russian, a whole bunch of somethings that she did not understand a lick of but made her hesitate because hot damn, and followed it up with a moan of her name, and Jenna quickly set back to sucking him off because those sounds were very, _ very _nice and making her blaze with heat and she wanted more, please. 

Which she got. 

The longer she worked at him, the more confident she got - her instincts took charge and soon he was a moaning, hot mess underneath her lips and tongue, and the muscles in his thighs were working, and when his hips shifted and grated against her face, nudging his dick further into her mouth, she hummed with throaty pleasure - but then suddenly his hand was reaching out and stroking shakily through her hair and he was panting that, if she didn’t stop, he was going to - going to come, and he didn’t want to do that, not yet, he wanted to wait, too. 

So she pulled her mouth off of him with a soft, wet pop, just really taking her time sliding her lips and tongue away, and he groaned at that, and she flashed him a cheeky grin. 

And then a bolt of excitement ignited her nerves because the natural step following foreplay would be the big act itself. Thinking of him inside of her made her shiver and bite down on her lower lip to keep from moaning - and then she realized she was doing nothing but wasting precious time by thinking about doing him instead of actually doing him and that wouldn’t do at all.

So she maneuvered her way back up his body and pressed a sweet kiss to his sternum, and then to the underside of his jaw, and one of his arms snaked around her, holding her bare body against his, while his other hand slid down to yank his boxers down and strip them off completely, and then he was rolling her off of him and onto the bed, and hovering over her with his elbows propped on the mattress to keep himself supported, and his lips pressed to hers with a hungry, hot desire and she hummed and grinned against his mouth and looped her arms around him to pull him close and brace his chest against hers, and then she felt the straining press of his cock against her thigh and shivered pleasantly because he was so close to being inside of her.

So. Close.

She parted her legs - hitched them around his waist, actually, loosely draping them over his bod and enjoying the way his skin was hot and soft under her calves - and Kurt broke the kiss so he could rest his forehead lightly against hers. Both of them were panting - not even necessarily from exertion, but because the air was rife and swirling with this burning, palpable tension and excitement and arousal - and when he spoke his voice was thick and shaky. “Are you - do you -”

“Yes,” Jenna finished eagerly, drawing her arms from around his neck so she could touch his face and stroke his cheeks with her thumbs and look at him with her eyes ablaze with lust and want, knowing what he was asking and cutting him off at the quick. “I’m ready. Please, babe, I just -” She swallowed the thick lump in her throat. “_ Really _ need you to fuck me.” Ordinarily she would’ve made some kind of quip or followed it by some kind of exaggeration (“...or I’m gonna explode,” most likely, given the build-up aching in her gut and reverberating through the tips of her toes and all the way up to the top of her head) - but there was no time or need for any of that. She just….wanted him. Wanted him really, _really_ badly. 

Kurt blushed at that, but pressed his lips to her forehead, then slipped a hand down to guide his cock between her legs, and when she felt his head brush her folds, she couldn’t help wiggling her hips and hitching in a quick, needy, shaky breath. 

And then, incredibly slowly and inch by inch, he guided himself into her.

Jenna clutched at his shoulders and pulled in a long, deep, hissing breath. And she thought his fingers had been nice....this was on a whole new level _entirely_.

Kurt’s head came to rest against her shoulder as he eased in, a low, steady groan rumbling through him as he sheathed himself in her. He moaned something in Russian - then followed it with a low, murmured, breathy “Jenna….”

Jenna, who’d clutched at his shoulders with her nails (with a sharp “_ Fuck, _ Kurt _ ”) _ when he’d first entered her, relaxed her hands so she could stroke at his skin instead, and run one hand up to stroke through his hair. He felt so _ good - _that feeling of being full, of having him nestled deep inside of her, was unbelievable - and there was nothing she wanted to do more than buck her hips up against his, but overwhelming the horniness was the intimacy. The connection. There was something - something deeply personal about being with Kurt like this - something raw, and warm, and it made her tingle all over from head to toe. She pressed her lips to the smooth curve of his shoulder and made a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a moan.

Kurt shivered, and lifted his head from her shoulder, and when their eyes met - his warm and glazed over with delight, hers sparkling with lust and euphoria - she slid her hands to cup his face and kissed him hard and for a moment they just laid there, him on top of her, her with her legs twined around his bod, kissing, and it was sweet, and impossibly romantic, and Jenna suddenly felt like her heart was going to explode with the force of the love she felt for him -

And then he moved, and inadvertently shifted inside of her. 

She broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Are you okay, _ soyka _?” He asked in a throaty tone of voice that she found unbelievably sexy. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” She huffed breathlessly in response. “That just - that felt really good.”

A look flickered over his face. “Yes?” He did it again, shifting his hips - sliding them back, just a little bit - then gently moved back into position. Jenna whined because the motion of his cock was teasing - and slow - and incredibly wonderful. “Like that?” He teased lightly, but he bit gently on his lower lip as he moved in and out of her.

Jenna nodded. “Yeah. Just like tha -” Her articulation cut sharply off when Kurt upped the ante and pulled his hips back and rolled them against hers, driving him deeper inside of her and making her squeal in delight. “Oh, god! Please, Kurt - fuck - fuck me,” She stuttered. 

“My pleasure,” Kurt said, and his lips found hers, but as he was kissing her with a tender sweetness that made her nerves sizzle and her heart ache fiercely again, he struck up a steadier rhythm, rolling his hips against hers, pulling out - then pushing back in - and pulling out - and pushing back in - and again, and again, and again.

Jenna soon lost herself in the delicious fog of being fucked by her boyfriend. She’d had the thought before, but he felt so _good _and everything about the situation was so unbelievably _good -_ his mouth occasionally brushing against hers and moaning and groaning bits and pieces in Russian (and the way he groaned her name as he thrust in and out of her was absolutely exquisite), and just the warmth of his body pressing against hers, and how his hands meandered up and down her body and slid into place along her jaw when he kissed her and how her body fit against his when her back arched up off of the bed and how her legs tightened around him and how her arms drew around his neck again because that just felt the most natural, and the whole time, as they made love, there was this big warm something pulsating and pumping between them, making them feel - intertwined, tangled together, in a way that was more than just physical, and it was wonderful, and sensual, and -

"Oh, god!" Jenna cried out, having completely forgotten about how close she had been to coming when he’d been working at her with his fingers and his mouth, because her hips suddenly snapped up against his and that ball of heat in her core was beginning to unravel. She felt her muscles tighten around him and the sensation of him plunging into her working, clutching warmth intensified matters tenfold. Her nails dug into his skin. This time, she didn’t edge herself - and instead rocked with his motions and movements, and let her head fall back, and then she pulled a face like she was about to sneeze - eyes fluttering shut, mouth popping open - and the hot knot of pleasure in her unfurled and sent waves of euphoria rippling through her, and she came, and as she did so Kurt fucked her through her orgasm, and she cried out his name because pleasure washed over her from head to toe and she could feel that she'd slicked his cock with her release and he was still fucking her and the motions and his thrusts were phenomenal and all she could think was _fuck!_

When the wave of unbelievable euphoria receded, and Jenna’s head stopped spinning, she was able to refocus, and she could stroke her hands up and down Kurt’s back - his face was nuzzling into the crook between her shoulder and neck again, and his nose and hair tickled her skin in an unbelievably delightful way - and turn her head to kiss his jaw and then he turned his, too, and pressed his mouth to hers, and they kissed again - hungrily, needily - as Kurt thrust into her and she shifted her hips to match his rhythm. 

Jenna had no idea how long they fucked for, but didn’t care one bit. Time was meaningless when she was with him, especially like this - everything but each other faded away into an insignificant background. All that mattered was them, and the pleasure they were experiencing together, and the way their bodies moved and worked and flowed together and how they touched and kissed, and it was absolutely, positively _ wonderful _in ways Jenna had never experienced before - ways Jenna was unbelievably glad to be experiencing with him. 

And then he aimed a particular deep stroke that had her toes curling and she whined and her muscles worked and clamped down around his cock, and that seemed to trigger something in Kurt, for he stiffened, and his mouth on her neck parted, and his breath began to quiver, and even amidst the whirlwind of pleasure she knew what was going to happen next and she felt herself grin. 

He pulled away to look at her, and she stroked her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek - then let her lips slide down to his jaw. He knew about the special spot on her neck - and she knew about the special spot on his jaw, so she latched onto said area with eager aplomb. As she was kissing him, she ground up against his hips, and felt his thrusts stutter - and then an idea sizzled into her brain, and she dropped one hand to slide down her body, between her legs, so she could toy with her clit and rub at herself as he was pumping in and out of her, and seeing that made him draw in a sharp intake of breath and once more his thrusts faltered and she could feel him growing taut inside of her. 

One more snap of his hips, and one more roll of hers, and Kurt was pushed over the edge. Jenna eagerly watched his face as he came, which proved to be a very good decision. The way his lips fell open - the way his eyeballs fluttered upwards and then his lids came shuttering down - how her name fell thickly and sweetly from his mouth - but then she couldn’t focus anymore because he was coming and the sensations of _ that _were entirely new and entirely wonderful, and she moaned out his name at the feel of him releasing inside of her. 

And then he'd crested the bridge of his orgasm and was descending the slope. He braced his forehead against hers, eyes still shut, chest working as he panted, and she grinned a lusty, inebriated, loopy sort of grin and touched his face and stroked her thumb along the curve of his cheek. “Well,” Jenna said, and her voice had the same affectation her smile did, “That was...wow.” She wished she had the words to describe how amazing that had been. Not just in terms of pleasure - though god knew nothing had felt better than Kurt pumping in and out of her - but just because of that warm closeness that made her heart swell and her body tingle pleasantly. 

Kurt took a few seconds to gather and compose himself, then rolled off of her (and out of her - she almost groaned aloud at the sudden emptiness), and onto his back next to her, and she flipped onto her side to prop her elbow on her pillow and rest her head on her hand so she could look at him. She still had tingles coursing through her and the satisfaction throbbing where, previously, that hot knot of horniness had been. She walked her fingers up and down his chest, and he chuckled, and turned his head to face her. “Wow,” He agreed, then captured his hand in her own and brought it up to his face so he could kiss her knuckles.

Jenna’s grin grew at that, and she couldn’t help retaliating by kissing the round curve of his shoulder. “I think it’s safe to say that we’re absolutely going to be doing _ that _a lot more often.”

“Definitely,” Kurt said, and smiled at her, and now it was his turn to roll onto his side so he could give her a light, sweet smooch. She hummed against his mouth, and one of his hands went to rest lightly on her bare hip, tracing little patterns there, and she shivered pleasantly under his light, delicate touch.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath, and during that time they did nothing but look at each other, and occasionally swap kisses - they said nothing because there was nothing to be said. Everything that needed to be articulated brewed and swirled in the air between them and the way they were cuddling and the kisses they swapped and the afterglow of the intimacy that they had forged and crafted together. There was that, and so much more that Jenna knew she wouldn't be able to articulate, but just _feeling _it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced or felt before. All she knew was that it was warm, and kind, and gentle, and comfortable.

It was love. 

She wriggled up against his chest and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips - he smiled, and returned it, then moved to pepper her face with light, cheeky kisses that made her giggle - his lips grazed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, and so on and so forth. 

And when her laughter tapered off, and she looked at him, and saw his lips curved into a sweet, soft parabola, her heart did a series of impressive aerobic twists and turns and lips and her big broad grin melted, too. “What?” She asked, reaching down for his hand so they could twist and tangle their fingers together.

Kurt opened his mouth - then closed it, and shook his head. “I am not good with words, but..." His thumb rubbed over the smooth surface of the back of her hand and the ridges of her knuckles that, just a few minutes prior, he had kissed. "And, truthfully, I do not think there are any, in Russian or English, that could describe how -" He paused, and his lips quirked into a crooked grin, and his grin made her grin, "'How 'wow' that was. I cannot explain it, but I do have theory as to why it was so 'wow.'" He lifted a hand to tenderly brush some of her hair back from her face and his hand lingered on her cheek. "Because it was with you."

Jenna was well aware that her grin was big and broad and stupid and that her face blazed with warmth. Her heart performed another intricate gymnastic routine, and she felt fuzzy from head to toe. "That makes sense," She said, "Especially if you flip the theory and look at it from my perspective. It makes sense that it was so 'wow' because you are the most 'wow' person I've ever met." 

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush - again, and oh how she loved it - and he smiled sweetly and kissed the bridge of her nose as a non-verbal, sweet 'thank you.' "We have said 'wow' far too much tonight." 

"We really have," Jenna responded, and laughed, and wriggled her nose goofily after he kissed it. She hoped he would laugh, and he did, but the chuckle tapered off soon, and contemplation danced over his face. She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling in amused intrigue. "What's on your mind, HBL?" 'HBL' was an abbreviated version of one of the nicknames she'd started using for him, and it made him laugh every time - it was short for 'Hunk of Burning Love.' It was dumb, and dorky, and goofy, but he loved it, and she was proud of it, and that was that. 

He snorted light laughter at that - her heart lit up at the sound - but then shook his head. “I think I would like to do something, again." 

Jenna’s intrigue sparked and she lifted her head from her hand. “Oh?” 

He nodded. “Yes.” He scooted forward to press a light kiss to her lips - then ever-so-slowly began to move down her body, lingering at her breasts, and when he poked his eyes up at her and she saw the intent in them, she bit her lip as her grin widened and felt that spark of heat in her stomach reignite once more because she very well knew what he intended to do and already that greedy little gremlin was yearning for his lips and tongue to be on her once more. “Is this okay?” He asked, lips lingering on her skin.

“Yes,” She said instantly and eagerly and not caring one bit, and rolling onto her back, and grinning at him as he adjusted so he could continue to press his lips down to her navel, and pleasant chills crept up her spine. “It absolutely is. More so, actually. In fact, it would be totally 'wow' if you went down on me again -"

And, with a smile, Kurt obliged.

* * *

Jenna woke at her usual time - a bright and early twelve in the afternoon (it was a Saturday - she could afford to sleep in), and the first thing she was aware of was how achingly empty her bed was. 

The night prior, she and Kurt had had sex for the first time - thinking about it made her tingle all over again and grin like an absolute idiot and bubble over with delighted happiness upon recalling that intimacy. They’d also done other things - like his going down on her until her legs were quivering and her hands were fisted in his hair and she kept crying out his name in a series of hitching, pitching moans and groans, and naked canoodling that led to them dozing off, until they had woken up a couple of hours or so later - Jenna to the pleasant surprise of the hard press of Kurt’s cock braced against her ass. They’d both been sleepy, and so Jenna had given him a slow, languid, gentle, tender handjob - reaching behind her to do so - and Kurt had held onto her and puffed and huffed against her neck and it had been absolutely delightful - and they’d followed it up with a quick shower to rinse off, and then had hopped right back into bed and, with Kurt spooning her close, they’d fallen asleep again, and had stayed snoozing until -

Well, until now.

Jenna shoved herself up on her elbows and looked at the rumpled sheets where Kurt had been - then rolled over and slid out of bed and stretched, and as she was doing so, she caught sight of something folded on the considerable, white hope chest she kept at the foot of her bed, and raised a brow. 

She approached, and discovered it to be a shirt, on which was pasted a sticky note. She picked up the shirt, and felt the fabric, and immediately felt herself getting all warm and sunny and fuzzy because this shirt, the dark, navy blue button-up, was Kurt’s - and also her favorite. She plucked the note off of the shirt and read it and found that swelling her heart that she had experienced the night prior and just now upon seeing the shirt grow and blossom tenfold.

_ Soyka, _ Kurt had written in his careful, sharply-lined scrawl that quickly accordioned into nearly illegible text by the end of it, given how much writing was crammed on there, _ Was called into work early this AM. Meeting with guys at office about big client. I will be thinking about you - and last night - whole time. It will probably be lunch time by time you wake up, so maybe we can go downtown and meet at that café we like. Let me know. _

Jenna grinned. He knew her so well. She read on.

_ PS. Figured you could use another shirt in your wardrobe. _

_ PPS. 'Wow.' _ _Ya lyublyu tebya. _

Jenna immediately reached for her phone, still clutching the note in one hand, and translated - 

And stared at the note and grinned like an absolute idiot, and bit her lip, and felt like her heart was going to explode from sheer dizzying happiness. 

_ I love you. _

“I love you, too, Kurt,” Jenna said, her grin huge and sunny and she quickly punched his number to call him as she worked on shrugging on his shirt, because she had to hear his voice - that, and there was no way in hell she could wait to tell him that she loved him, too. 

'Wow' was right. 


End file.
